Godiva Day
by rachellovesgeronimo
Summary: It's Godiva day! And Alex Day  has been meaning to show Charlie McDonnell something for a long time. He feels on top of the world with his new single released, so figures that today is the day, and bares all. It's a Cherimon, very, cherimon...


**So i wrote a cherimon. hope you like it :D! it's my first time so.. yeah...**

* * *

><p>So. Today was the day. Alex was absolutely buzzing at the thought of his new single being released! He felt that absolutely nothing could ruin his mood.<p>

So as he set up for his new video, he checked himself. Was he sure he was ready to go through with this? It wasn't like him to ever get put off by the thought of rejection, but this was something big, he didn't know what he would do if he was rejected by Charlie, anyone but Charlie. But what the hell, he was ready. Now or never. Alex prepped himself to do either the stupidest thing he has ever done. Or the best? Time to find out...

"Charlie!" Alex shouted down into the kitchen, where he knew his friend was sat, "yeah mate?" Charlie said while twiddling round on the sofa where he was sat to face Alex. "That smile will be the death of me" Alex thought to himself as he found himself shuffling awkwardly towards Charlie, bearing in mind the thing he was about to do. He was terrified if he opened his mouth the butterflies he had built up in his stomach would come flying out and knock Charlie unconscious. "happy Godiva day!" Alex exclaimed desperate to break the tension that had built between them. How long had he even been stood there?

"oh my GOD yeah! Hope you do well!" beamed Charlie, "oh yeah so do I" Alex replied as he plonked himself next to his best friend on the sofa "I know you will you're brilliant!" Charlie said cheerily, making Alex's heart flutter, "he thinks I'm brilliant" he thought to himself. "oh yeah mate!" this was it... "could you do me a favour?" Alex shyly asked "yeah of course!" Charlie replied. "could you come up to my room a second? I'm making a special video for today and everything, but I need someone to hold the camera?" "oh wow yeah of course!" Charlie exclaimed as he stood excitedly from the sofa. "oh great!" Alex said, instantly regretting his brilliant idea, was it too late to pull out? Of course it was, Charlie is nearly half way up the stairs, and he was following him! Not at all appropriate for what he was about to do...

"so. If you just stand here, I'm going to be jumping about a bit, but just hold the camera still, and uh.. Try not to drop it too low... " "you could have used a tri-pod" Charlie questioned confused. "yeah I know but I sort of want you to be here and see this" said Alex as he directed his attention to the floor. "oh, okay, whatever. Are you planning to doing it all in one take or are there any bits you want me to break off at?" "oh no! All one take hopefully" replied Alex cautiously. Alex placed Charlie where he wanted him stood, and stood himself next to the window, took a deep breath to steady himself, and flashed a huge smile at Charlie to signal his readiness, although he wasn't completely sure he was ready himself. Charlie gave him an adorable little smile and the thumbs up to say he was recording, and Alex began.

"HAPPY GODIVA DAY!" Alex screamed at the camera in that very Alex way. As he swiftly removed his t-shirt, gaining a smile off Charlie, Alex just carried on regardless. Speaking out the script he had planned, was a lot harder when concentrating on not making eye contact with Charlie, however he noticed the smile, he didn't want to notice anything else. He just stared at the camera and removed his pants, but he noticed the awkward shuffle off Charlie when he did so, "for goodness sake Alex" he thought "concentrate! Get on with it!"... And there goes the underpants. Alex continued the rest of he video without even thinking about Charlie, which was very difficult bearing in mind he was stood right in front of him...

At the end of his scripted video, Alex stood and look up to Charlie's face, reading for any emotion, any message that the thing he just did was the most stupid thing ever, or... He didn't even know what he was expecting to see from Charlie, why had he even done thins anyway! Oh GOD. He's freaked him out, he knows he has. But Charlie's face was perfectly still just looking at Alex's face with those beautiful crystal blue eyes, Alex shuffled awkwardly under his friends gaze, he looked to his left, "I'm next to a window, hello" Alex waved out of the window, gaining a huge smile off Charlie, not feeling half as awkward laughed along with his friend, for a few seconds anyway, "why did you want me to see that?" Charlie asked Alex abruptly. Alex suddenly came to the harsh realisation that he was stood butt naked in front of his best friend, who he still didn't know how he felt about it, "urrrmm... Well.." Alex stumbled as he sat on his bed and grabbed a pillow to hide his manhood, Charlie set down the camera and shuffled slightly closer to his friend, before stopping and looking away awkwardly, Alex understood his friend's embarrassment and looked down at the floor, how could he even have expected his friend to understand anyway, what had he done? He has just thrown away the best friendship he could ever have hoped to have on a whim because he felt big headed and cocky, GOD he was such a dick! Alex borrowed his face in his hands, ashamed of the thing he had just done, and feeling like a top twat for putting his friend in this position. Alex heard Charlie smirk and he looked up, realising that Charlie had closed the space between them considerably, now Charlie was stood directly in front of him, smiling shyly at him, until Alex noticed the huge bulge that had developed in Charlie's jeans. He thought he was imagining it at first, and had to look again, before realising what a pervert he must look for staring, and quickly diverted his eyes back up to Charlie's "I think I know what you're getting at" Charlie said to Alex, before leaning forward on to Alex, an pressing his lips against his, completely taking Alex by surprise, Alex grabbed Charlie's waist to steady himself against the sheer shock of whatever the hell was happening, Charlie pulled back from Alex a few inches and looked him in the eyes, "I hope this is what you were getting at...?" Alex nodded, still in shock, Charlie laughed "dear GOD where's the camera? Alex Day, I have never seen you stay quiet for so long ever!" Alex smiled, Charlie's voice pulling him out of the trance he was in "I just..." he stammered "wasn't expecting... that!" he finally managed to spit out, before Charlie leaned in for another kiss, this time Alex was prepared and welcomed Charlie's lips as a blessing, as he pulled the smaller man closer to him, but Charlie pushed him away, Alex was confused until he realised he wasn't pushing him away, he was pushing him further on to the bed, Alex conformed with Charlie's subtle instruction and shuffled himself further back on the bed, giving Charlie the room to climb on to him and straddle him, before completely pushing his body flat against his in another eye watering kiss.

Oddly, Charlie seemed to be the dominant one, Alex opened his mouth slightly, allowing Charlie's tongue to invade, it felt so strange yet so right to Alex, he replied to Charlie invasion with a simple groan, and he felt Charlie smile a little at the fact that he had the power to do that to his best fiend.

Charlie's tongue massaged Alex's, sending multiple flushed of pleasure around his body, his hands exploring Charlie's chest, and Charlie's tangled in Alex's hair, they pushed against each other, creating friction between them, the kissing grew more passionate, and now both men were panting into each other, each breathing the other one in. Alex felt that Charlie had a slight advantage by the fact that he was still fully clothed, while he was lying there bearing everything, dear Christ when did he get so hard! It seemed that Charlie had notice Alex's erection too, as a huge grin spread across his face, and his hand began to snake its was down Alex's body, sending tremors of pleasure through Alex before taking Alex's manhood in his hand, and kissing him again, as good as it felt, Alex grabbed Charlie's hand and took control, he threw the smaller man from off the top of him and pinned him down to the bed, he planted a passionate kiss on Charlie's lips before leaving a trail of small kisses down his neck, Charlie groaning at each one, Alex only broke his kisses when he removed Charlie's t-shirt, and continued to kiss down Charlie's chest, pausing to lick slightly Charlie's belly button, causing Charlie to thrust his hips up underneath Alex. Alex grabbed the side of Charlie's hips and pushed them down to the bed, and continued to kiss just above Charlie's belt, now he could feel Charlie was really hard, and he looked up to meet his friends eyes. "please..." Charlie groaned, almost whispered, "please what?." Alex asked, menacingly grinning at he friend, "fuck you" Charlie grinned to Alex, as much as he loved having this control over Charlie, there was something he knew he wanted more...

Alex unbuckled Charlie's belt and fly, and tantalisingly slowly slid Charlie's skinny jeans down his thighs, and right the way off, now the only thing between him and the thing he had been dreaming about for weeks was a thin layer of cotton, Charlie grabbed alex and pulled him up so they were face to face, again kissing while rubbing against each other, this time, it was Alex's hand which snaked its was down Charlie's chest to find its prize. Alex took Charlie in his hand and began moving it slowly, causing Charlie to pull out of the kiss and moan, Alex smiled at this and began to work faster, each tug gaining more and more groans off Charlie, Alex felt himself coming closer to relief, so he knew that Charlie must be close, "oh shit Alex!" Charlie moaned, " I'm going to cum..." with this, Alex stopped what he was doing, and before Charlie could protest, he had his mouth around Charlie's erection, Charlie thrusted further into Alex's mouth, causing him to gag, Alex gave Charlie an evil smirk and continued to pleasure him with his tongue and his teeth, until Charlie came into his mouth, Alex was shocked by the taste of Charlie in his mouth, it wasn't completely unpleasant, but it wasn't what the expected, not that he cared at all, the man he loved had just came in his freaking mouth, because of all the things he had just did to him, Alex was more than happy with that. "oh my GOD Alex..." Charlie's gasped as Alex had finished swallowing his semen. Alex pulled himself up face to face with Charlie and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you" he whispered to Charlie. "I love you too" Charlie sighed as he sweetly kissed Alex. Charlie pulled away and smiled at Alex, "if you only do that every time you release a new single you had better get writing!" Charlie joked. "if you LET me do that every time I release a new single what will you let me do when I release an album?" "I don't know... You'll have to make one and then find out" Charlie flirted.

They both fell asleep that night in the same bed, exactly where they had fell, Alex absently minded stroking Charlie's hair while holding his hand. He was so glad that he had finally opened up to Charlie. "Shit!" he thought to himself... "I was meant to go and meet the fans at hmv today!" "oh well... They won't mind once they find out what I was doing" Alex smirked thinking of the heart attack he was going to give the cherimon shippers.

* * *

><p><strong>It's fine that Alex missed meeting the fans because I wasn't there anyway...<strong>


End file.
